Drunk on You
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Three Oneshot/drabbles for my friend Melissa's, xTheCountryGirl, Birthday! Based off of the songs do You Wish It Was Me, I Don't Want this Night to End, and Drunk on You. Michelle/Edge, Cody/Kelly and Eve/Randy.
1. I Don't Want this Night to End

**A.N. So it is my lovely friend Melissa's birthday and she deserves presents because she is so amazing : ) I promised her a oneshot but I can't seem to come up with an idea for one so I was looking at some music and I came up with a different idea… so I hope you like this and I hope you have an amazing birthday because you deserve it.**

* * *

**I Don't Want this Night to End **

Adam Copeland glanced at the blonde in the passenger seat of his blue pick-up truck. He smiled the beautiful woman he had met at his friend's party. He had noticed her sitting with a group of friends in front of the fire. He had been memorized by the way the moonlight gleamed off her tanned skin. When he finally got the nerve to approach her he realized the southern belle was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside.

He pulled his green eyes away from her and looked at the clock on his dashboard. It was quarter after three. He hoped that the night went by slow. He was shocked when the blonde had agreed to go for a ride with him in the woods. She must have trusted him because he was close friend of her cousin Kelly's.

Adam pulled the truck into a large field and parked.

The blonde looked over at him as she turned up the radio. He smiled as she sang along with the song a picture perfect smile on her beautiful face. He laughed as she began to dance in the front seat.

"You are beautiful Michelle." He smiled as his eyes floated over her. From her pin straight blonde hair down to the dark brown boots she was wearing, she looked like perfection. The white sun dress fit her slim figure and she wore little, if any, make up on her sun kissed cheeks.

The blonde leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad I met you Adam." She assured him.

He was definitely glad he met her too.

**A/N: Keep reading, there's two more!**


	2. Do You Wish It Was Me

A/N: I know the last one was really short that's why I'm writing you more than one Melissa, I hope that's OKAY and I hope that you like them.

* * *

**Do You Wish it Was Me**

* * *

Cody Runnels tossed in his bed. He needed to sleep he had a big day ahead of him. He had an important morning with foreign buyers and he needed to be rested in order to impress them.

He hadn't been sleeping well as of late. The raven haired man turned to face the window and looked out at the sunrise. He wondered if she was happy with him.

He loved everything about her. He loved her beautiful blue eyes, her perfectly white smile, the way she put her hand on her hip and flipped her hair over her shoulder when she posed for a picture. She was perfection in his eyes.

He couldn't believe that someone could love Barbie more than he did. He would do anything for the blonde.

He slid out of his bed and went to take a hot shower as his mind continued to mull over memories of the blonde.

They had met at the University of Miami, he was studying business and international studies and she was majoring in Broadcast journalism. They had met in a class on media in foreign nations and they had hit it off right away.

It had been a whirlwind romance and when he had proposed he was almost certain she would say yes. The blonde had asked for some time to think about it and he had obliged.

Then she had returned home for a Christmas party with her family and her best friend since childhood, Ted Dibiase, had proposed. The blonde, standing in a room filled with family and friends, who swore up and down that the two would end up together, had said yes.

Now he wondered if she ever thought of him. He wondered if the passion was there for them, if they were so hopelessly in love that they felt incomplete without each other.

Cody felt incomplete without Barbie.

He wondered if she ever felt disappointed when she woke up and found herself staring into Ted's face instead of his own.

He liked to think that some part of Kelly missed him.

He knew that if he had a chance to speak to the blonde again the one and only thing he would ask would be: _Do you ever wish it was me?  
_

_**A/N: There's number two, hope you liked it. There's one more...**  
_


	3. Drunk on You

A/n: Okay I decided to make you three. I hope you like them all and that they make a good birthday present. I wish I could have made you one really long oneshot….I hope these are okay. = (

* * *

**Drunk on You**

* * *

Randy Orton watched her as he sat on the hood of his truck. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. The brunette was dancing with a group of friends by the lake. Her toned legs were sun kissed and bare except for the short cut-off' she wore with a pink t-shirt that was tied up, showing off an equally toned and tanned stomach. Her caramel colored hair was down in a cascade of curls and she wore nothing on her feet.

He watched her as she laughed and danced to the loud music pouring from his stereo speakers. The girls approached him and he noticed that her face was as beautiful as her sun-kissed body. Her olive green eyes focused on him and she smiled. His younger sister Kelly danced with their cousin Michelle and the beautiful Eve Torres.

Eve climbed up into the bed of the truck, red solo cup in hand, and danced to the song on the radio. Randy felt annoyed with the whistles and cat-calls from the fellow men around the fire. He watched as the brunette swayed to the music, her brown curls blowing in the wind.

"You should tell her you like her." His sister whispered when she noticed the smile on his face.

"No way." He scoffed as he looked up at the brunette. She was way out of his league.

"She likes you too, I can tell." Kelly smiled and pushed him gently.

Randy smiled at his sister and climbed up in the bed of the truck. He smiled at the brunette who smiled back.

"Hey Torres." He smiled. "I was just wondering…if maybe." He oddly felt nervous. He thought that the military had worked nervousness out of him. "Would you go out with me?" he stared into her green eyes waiting for a response…

The brunette smiled and pressed her lips against his. "I'd love to Randy."

He smiled and pulled her in for another kiss; this time he ignored the whistles from the guys around the fire.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed these Melissa and I hope they made a good birthday present! I hope you had an amazing birthday you deserve it : ) **


End file.
